Primrose
by AShatteredFantasy
Summary: WWII AU All human. Ludwig and his boyfriend Feliciano are out on a flyover with a few other pilots. What happens when they're suddenly attacked by British planes? *Character Death*


**AN: I didn't base this off of an actual battle or anything, just wanted to write something tragic. Learning about WWII and Fighter Pilots in English = Gerita Fanfic :D **

**Listening To: Ellie Goulding- Hanging On**

**Word Count: 1,655**

Ludwig felt a sense of pride rush over him as he flew over the Italian countryside. He had seven other men piloting Messerschmitt Bf 109s. All of which were at his command. Each had their own insignia painted on the side, giving their personal flare to the sleek aircraft.

Ludwig had chosen to paint crisscrossing lines of red, green, and black. Most assumed it was thrown on as an afterthought, doing so only to match the rest of his team. For the German, the jagged lines held a deeper meaning.

The pilot had managed to keep his Italian lover secret for about a year now. But now that Feliciano was a fighter pilot for Italy, he was finding that task harder and harder. Ludwig wasn't even sure why his boyfriend had joined in the first place. He wasn't a soldier by any means, preferring to stick to the countryside instead of the battle field.

Feliciano's grandfather had always been big on wars and doing his best to help his country. His older brother, Lovino, was the same way, so maybe he had felt obligated to take part in something bigger than himself to see his family happy. He would sacrifice so much, he hardly ever got what he really wanted. His little Italian was strange that way. That didn't stop Ludwig from loving him.

The pilot reapplied his face mask after adjusting the straps. His blonde hair fell into his eyes, and he quickly pushed it back. "Squad Leader here. This is just a simple flyover, making sure the new equipment is working right. We might pick up some Italian rookies on the way though. Don't try anything fancy." Various German voices filtered through his speakers, all words of confirmation.

Ludwig hoped Feliciano wasn't one of the rookies that might be joining them. The Italian had been flying planes for about 7 months now, so the fact he would be on a simple flyover wouldn't make much sense. He doesn't think he can stand the sight of his boyfriend smashing his face against the glass of his plane to wave at him. Even if he was part of the Luftwaffe's force, he wasn't perfect.

After a few minutes of flying in lazy circles, he spotted the small airplanes quickly flying up to meet them. He barked an order into his mask, and quickly banked west. The Italians followed their lead, falling in on the right of the Germans.

Ludwig spared a glance to the aircrafts flanking them. There was maybe five or six, and all the pilots looked young. His gaze traveled back to the front and nearly choked when he saw a familiar aircraft flying at the front.

The silver paint had faded away to a dull gray color, and patches of black were strewn over it. And, sure enough, planting his face on the glass of his _Reggiane Re.2005 Sagittario_, was Feliciano wearing his trademark smile.

Ludwig groaned and covered his eyes with one of his hands. He saw that he was loosing height, and he quickly pulled up, returning to normal height. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Italian giggling at him.

_What was Feliciano doing here?_ He asked himself silently. Once again, he turned to his boyfriend, and stared at him. When he looked his way, Ludwig tilted his head and pointed at him. The brunette looked confused before a smile broke out on his face.

He gestured with his thumb to the airplanes behind him and made a cross with his fingers, pressing them against the windshield. Before Ludwig could decipher the message, he was bombarded with static and men screaming directions.

"Captain Beilschmidt. Do you copy?" He recognized his directors voice at once. If the man himself was calling, something had to be wrong.

"Ja. This is him. I copy." Ludwig kept his voice steady. He was trained for these situations.

" The British. Heading your way. Retreat immediately." Before he could ask would exactly was happening, he heard the sound of glass shattering and screaming. Static rang in his ears. He looked ahead, and saw nothing but clear skies, and rolling fields. If he looked just beyond the horizon, he could just barely make out smoke billowing into the clouds, and black dots moving in the sky.

Ludwig closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten.

_Assess the situation. _He told himself. There was no other landing strip for miles around, and even if there was they would just be sitting ducks. He had plenty ammunition, it was a precaution taken by everyone in the Luftwaffe. They would have to face them head on.

He cleared his throat before speaking. He spoke in his native tongue, in case any of the Italians had somehow manage to tune in.

"Our base has been attacked. We are ordered for immediate retreat. Battle positions, everyone!" His team didn't seemed fazed by the change of actions, some even cheered slightly. It had been weeks since any of them had seen any real action.

The small party they had been escorting glided some distance from them as they observed the change. He chanced a glance over at his Feli, and he saw him leaning onto the side of his mask, holding the mini speaker next to his ear. Their base must have been informing them now.

Looking towards the horizon, Ludwig saw the dots growing bigger and bigger. It would be less than a minute until they collided. Double checking everything, he bent his head and murmured a quick prayer. For Feliciano or himself, he did not know.

The planes were getting closer. He could make out the shapes now, the black metal glinting harshly in the sunlight. There must have been ten. It should be easy for pilots like them.

The chattering had stopped now, each man mentally prepping himself. His fingers were itching to pull the trigger. Looking sideways he saw Feliciano staring straight ahead, eyes locked on the closest plane.

Ludwig counted backwards from three, and let all hell break loose.

The sound of gunshots filled the air, practically deafening him. He had grown accustomed to it, and simply tuned it out, focusing on one plane at a time. He saw a plane trying to take aim, and before he did, Ludwig quickly did a nose dive, plummeting towards Earth.

Performing a haphazard barrel roll, he enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness that came with it. The bullets showered above him, hitting one of the English planes instead. Ludwig watched as it erupted into flames, falling towards the ground. He shook himself, and took off, shooting bullets at anything British that crossed his path.

In less than twenty minutes there were only two enemy planes left. Both were firing all their ammo, knowing they were fighting a losing battle. He felt one nick the bottom of his plane.

Their plight was over quickly, and soon both planes were demolished.

Ludwig turned to give Feli a thumbs up, but his plane was no longer there. He looked around frantically, and felt his stomach tighten as he saw the old plane spinning furiously down. "Oh God. No." He whispered, horrified.

He urged the plane down and at an angle, plummeting hard through the air. He could hear his subordinates yelling at him but he didn't care. Feliciano's plane was the only thing he was focused on.

Ludwig landed hard on the field practically throwing himself out as soon as he touched the ground. He saw the plane laying crumbled and broken on its side, and he ran to it, praying he wasn't too late.

Light smoke billowed from the cockpit, and Ludwig blindly searched for him, not even noticing he was gagging on it. He heard a small whimpering sound, and Ludwig scrambled over it. He found Feliciano laying partly out of the seat, looking ashen and small. The Italian cried out for him, and the pilot grabbed his lover by the waist, and gently pulled him from underneath the rubble.

Ludwig put his legs in front of him, and used it as a makeshift pillow for the brunette. Feliciano lay a hand across his stomach, gasping in pain. He grimaced when he saw the amount of blood soaking the thin shirt, and knew at once it was fatal. Feli grasped for Ludwig's hand, and he intertwined their fingers.

"It-it hurts, Luddy." Tears poured down his cheeks as he whimpered. Ludwig gently wiped away his tears with the pads of his thumbs, and wiped his own with the back of his hand.

"Shh. I know, I know. " Ludwig reached out and picked a nearby Primrose. "Do you know what a Primrose symbolizes?" He placed the delicate flower behind the others ear.

"What?" he whispers. Ludwig leaned down and brushed his lips against the others forehead.

"Eternal Love." At this statement, fresh tears spill from their eyes. The blonde knows they don't have much time left. Feliciano's skin is growing colder, and his grip is weakening.

"Luddy will…will you do one last t-thing for me?" his voice wavers. He holds his Italian closer.

"Anything." He replies.

"Kiss me."

The blonde can't keep himself from shaking as he knows these will be his last words shared with his Feli. His soft lips press down on chapped ones, letting everything that cannot be said poured into that one kiss. Their passion, love, and need for eachother all poured into that heart crushing kiss.

When Ludwig pulls back he knows Feliciano is gone. The one that could look past his tough exterior and right down to his center, the one who made this hell worth living, now limp and lifeless in his hands.

**AN: I hope you guys forgive me if I made you cry. I cried. Three times, and I'm the one who wrote it. Anyway, this was totally unplanned and just wrote it to escape for a while. READ AND REVIEW :D**


End file.
